<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Air That Angels Breathe [Podfic] by librarychick_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868899">The Air That Angels Breathe [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94'>librarychick_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Community: romancingmcshep, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John has hid his mutation all of his life and then everything changes in an instant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Romancing McShep</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Air That Angels Breathe [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Keira+Marcos">Keira Marcos</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/gifts">Syble</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562009">The Air That Angels Breathe</a> by Keira Marcos.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Keira Marcos for permission to record this story! And to Syble for creating the wonderful cover art. Scroll right to see it all.</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Length: 40:24</p><p>File size: 49.6 MB</p><p>Download:<a href="http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheAirThatAngelsBreathe.mp3">Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)</a></p><p>Or at Keira's Castbox:</p><p>
  <a href="https://castbox.fm/episode/The-Air-That-Angels-Breathe-by-Keira-Marcos-id2129094-id233660170">The Air That Angels Breathe</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>